


Fuck twitter

by Lizzielose



Series: Carentan is in France and so do I [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Snapchat, Twitter, What could I say, fight, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Lieb and Web fight, and one get drunk.





	Fuck twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Another small drabble, a bit longer than usual i don't really know. This is dedicated to my mutual on twitter Cyrielle if she ever sees this ( it's her birthday today) :)

« You know you’re spending too much time on your goddamn phone.” Complained Web right beside his ear.

 

“Yes I know, do I look like I give a single fuck about it ?”

“No, you don’t like always. We barely saw each other this week, and now that were finally alone, you do what, you stay on your phone, tweeting I don’t know what, to I don’t know who.”

Actually he was sending emojis to Bill. Middle finger emojis. So poetic. The fucker told him he was Web’s little bitch. False.

“ ‘M tweeting Bill.”

“And ?”

“That’s all.”

Web looked furious. Oh. Oh. Mayday. He stood up from the couch and left for their bedroom. Guess who was going to sleep on the couch tonight. Him. Web was predictable. Always. It was so fucking easy. He heard the door slam. Level 3. He would have to wait until the morning before he could talk to him. He was so childish.

He had an idea. Maybe he could send him a snap, it wasn’t like he would talk to him face to face. A text wasn’t personal enough for Web. And he loved the dog filter.

The answer came quickly. He didn’t expect it to be that fast. He was impressed.

“Fuck off Lieb.” Nice. Really, really nice. Thanks Web.

Sometimes, he asked himself why were they dating ? They were fighting, like, 99% of the time, and big fight. Not the one that Kitty and Harry had. These were ridiculous. No, the biggest fight he ever saw. But the sex was awesome. And sex meant feelings after a while. What kind of situation was this ? He never asked for it.

He answered the snap with a simple emoji that was winking.

“Leave me the fuck alone Liebgott !” screamed Web from his room. New level. Level 4 now. He was so lucky. And so talented. But still, he wasn’t going to push him through the next level. 5 meant that he would leave for a week. And this was not acceptable.

Bill sent him a new tweet asking him if he was coming tonight, at the bar. He was always there to get shit-faced.

And this is how he ended in a bar, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night. Did he forget to mention that he was completely drunk ? He just had a few drinks. A few shot of tequila. And by a few, he meant around 15. At least.

He heard someone screaming. And then another someone got him by the collar and took him outside. It was Web. The beautiful and smart ass Web. Wow, he looked really really mad. But why-y.

“Are you serious Lieb ? You left the flat like this ? Without even telling me ? In the middle of an argument ?”

His sentence was too long. He understood like half of his words.

“ ‘M a bit drunk, I think.”

“I swear to God, if you throw up on my shoes, I’m going to kill you.”

“I love you.” First time he said it. Oops.

“What did you say ?”

“I love you.” And he threw up on his shoes.


End file.
